Metamorphoses
by KoveAiden
Summary: Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. Of course, everyone expected him to. They didn't expect this. Postwar. PostHogwarts. Sirius is still alive. AU. Slash. Creature!Harry. Currently rated T, may go up later.Check it out.
1. Crucible

**Disclaimer:**_Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggghhhhhhh!!!! __ Don't mind me, just janing out my frustrations, or yawping, if you will. They're not mine._

**Warning:**_Slash, AU uhhh. I think that's all._

**A/N:**_** 1**__**st**_ _This is a feeler chapter, like a trailer, teaser, preview, whatever you wish to call it, and thus is short. The following chapters will be longer, and hopefully more flowing. I have at least three chapters planned out already. Despite this fact, I would still **love** suggestions, predictions and the like._

_**2**__**nd**__: I realize it's been ages (literally, I think it might have still been 2005 when I last posted anything) and if any of you read my other stories, you're furious. I'm trying! Just A Little Change Ch.4 should be up relatively soon, but I'm stuck on a couple of names which might take a couple weeks to smooth out._

_**3**__**rd**__: Yes, I know 'metamorphosis' is spelled with an 'i', I did this purposely, and it will stay that way unless I find the reference is too obscure. Carry on._

* * *

**METAMORPHOSES**

**Ch. 1 Crucible –-**1_. A vessel made of material that does not melt easily; used for high temperature chemical reactions. _

2_. A severe test, as of patience or belief; a trial._

"We have come to believe, from Harry's behavior, that some of Voldemort's more experimental attributes have morphed with Harry—" a scattering of gasps, "Now, it's nothing too serious, but mixed with the traumatic shock and magical backlash, it has….. had some adverse, but we are _confident _temporary, effect. Nominally, it seems that young Harry has adopted some instincts of the creatures Tom made bonds with, rather than the man himself.

"I impress upon you the importance of care when in his presence as the smallest thing could potentially be a threat to some mindset he has acquired. The only personas we have able to identify thus far have been an affinity to snakes, which may have been obtained from the large snake Nagini, that we now believe played a part in nursing Tom back to health, the milk of a mother having magical properties; and unicorn, of which we do not yet know the consequence, as it was unicorn blood that Tom ingested, if you recall, back in Harry's first year, which has rather negative curse-like qualities. Poppy and Severus," a courtesy nod to both, "Are currently working diligently to identify more species.

"In the meantime, please interact with Harry on his terms and exercise extreme caution around young Mr. Malfoy—"

"What's the brat done now?!" Sirius interrupted, gaining himself a Look from Molly.

Dumbledore continued, "—as Harry has \hem\ claimed him as his own." He said this; a bit of discomfort showing in his expression. The adults were silent, each mulling over the statement; only Remus understood, and he did so immediately, comprehension making him spring out of his chair, a distressed look paining his face. He had started to voice his concern but was stopped by a placating raised palm from Dumbledore. "Settle yourself, Mr. Lupin. We have tested for lycanthropy and are convinced it is not present." Dumbledore had the infuriating practice of reverting to the titles he called them when they had attended Hogwarts. Back when they had been young and safe, in order to infer security and trust. Despite Remus acknowledging this it still put him at ease. Somewhat. "May I also remind you, that many beings have this instinct, numerous of which are not malevolent or dangerous in the least."

"But not many that the Dark Lord would be interested in." Remus countered.

"True, true; but no harm has come to Mr. Malfoy, besides a little shock, thus ruling out a great number of the more menacing options." Remus was about to continue questioning, for there were many things he wanted answered, not a small few asking Draco's situation; but before he could there was a great rumbling, as even the foundations shook, and Dumbledore smiled benignly.

"It would seem Mr. Potter has awakened."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so ya like? Good. Review, guess what happens next, give me ideas if you want. 

_A box, is it filled with the pox??!!_

No. Just a box.


	2. Esoteric

**Disclaimer:**_Not mine._

**Warning:**_Slash, AU, minor language later on._

A/N: Whoa. I am blown away by the response to this fic (even if it's only for the first ch.) I will try my best (totally made me nervous to know all these people were waiting to read # 2) Thanks guys, and about that little ExClAmAtIoN that was ch. 2 for a while…. I was under the influence of lack of sleep. I think I scared _Sima_, sorry. I'm kinda hoping most of you missed it since I updated so soon. Go on, read it.

* * *

**METAMORPHOSES**

**Ch. 2 Esoteric—**1. Understood only by those few with pertinent knowledge; 2. communicated to by the initiated only; 3. belonging or pertaining to an inner or select circle, as of disciples.

**While Harry descended the stairs all eyes were on him. **He didn't seem to care. To say he didn't notice would be foolish, he was very aware. The scrutiny of the others was a tiny, unthreatening bleep on his internal radar, unworthy of his attention. The others were not so indifferent. This was not the Harry Potter from Hogwarts, small from maltreat and eager to blend in. This was the Harry Potter nurtured by war and struggle. He had grown much in the past years, a good 5'11'' with broad shoulders and evident muscles, sinewy and lithe like a cat. His physical appearance was not the most striking though, it was his aura, magical or not, that held them captive, it marked him as dangerous and dominating, his eyes burning intensely from his tanned face and dark bangs.

While Harry continued down and off the staircase he took in the surroundings, seeing things that only he could, stopping slightly periodically to test the air, his whole head turning to look in different directions, like an animal. As he passed Severus he stopped and held the potion's master's gaze until finally Snape gave a conceding nod and Harry moved on. Other that Snape Harry was dismissive of everyone else in the room, even Dumbledore only gracing a distrustful, but not overly concerned, glance, before being passed up. It wasn't until the young man's gaze fell on Remus that anything significant happened.

Upon spotting the lycanthrope there was a spark of recognition, and even pleasure, in his eyes. He crossed the small distance between them, and before anyone registered the movement, had Remus pinned against the wall. Startled, no on moved for a few moments as Harry held himself flush against his former professor, rubbing his cheek against Remus' and burying his nose into the sandy hair, where he alternated between inhaling deeply and snuffling. All at once the room responded, springing into action. Dumbledore and Sirius were both almost to the pair when Remus called out "Wait!" His head lowered submissively, chin almost touching his right collarbone, he didn't look up as he continued, sounding slightly winded.

"It's just a greeting. He's putting his scent on me, marking me as one of the pack, if you will." He exhaled sharply then, as Harry moved on to bury his face into the curve where neck met shoulder, emitting a playful noise, half-way between a purr and a growl. Everyone watched closely as Remus' eyes dropped closed, his head never rising from its neutral position, and his lips parted slightly. This was not explained until a few minutes later when Harry stepped back, looking pleased and satisfied (the very picture of smug) and they saw a red circle of skin there as evidence. Later upon closer inspection by Poppy, with Harry hovering nearby, suspicious and interspersing growls, it was found to be a very shallow bite, barely breaking the skin and , predominately, a flushed suck mark garnet in color. Contented with his work, Harry turned around and continued to examine the room, the only indication he remembered Remus was even in the room, the hand he slid distractedly up and into the straw-colored hair, giving no care that he was mussing it up something awful. For a few moments the young man's unblinking gaze settled on Sirius and the Order prepared themselves for another pounce, but he looked away uninterested and stalked into the next room, leaving them (besides Snape) perplexed and tagging along.

* * *

**A/N:** chews fingernails anxiously _Hope you like it. Ack. So, this chap. was already written out, that's why I was able to post it so soon. The next ones I have kinda sorta partially planned but not written so it may take a little longer (actually it's pretty much guaranteed)… So, at least now you can run far away… if you don't like it. BTW: I hope you understand the chapter title... at least a little. This word has been sprinting around my head for about 8 weeks, and just popped in today like a prophesy. Guys, thanks again. _**Rika'sGrayWolf, **_I'm not sure I can help you, ask a questions a little more specific and I'll do my best. And Mori….taki…. whatever, you know who you are, we need to hang out this weekend, call_ _me sometime_. 


End file.
